


Play The Field

by shroomcal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomcal/pseuds/shroomcal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Player, Calum Hood, wins the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Field

Calum woke up, more awake than he’s ever been. Today was the first lacrosse game of the season with his college team, the Terps. He was always excited for the spring to come, so he can play his favorite game with his favorite group of men. They are a D1 team and, naturally, Cal is the star player. Sometimes he felt an overwhelming amount of pressure, from everyone expecting him to do well, but honestly he loved being the center of attention. He loved the way everyone adored him; it fueled his motivation. Calum looked at the clock and quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower, to get ready for this day.

After getting dressed, he grabbed his duffel and jogged down to Byrd Stadium. Once he greeted everyone, he took a look at the schedule. They were playing John’s Hopkins today, their rival school. The men’s team will be playing first and then the women’s after. His team was already suiting up so he immediately moved to join them in putting his pads on.

“Hey Cal, how was the party last night?” Brian asked the moment he saw him.

“Eh, it was alright. Booze ran out quickly. Not many girls. Went home early.” He sighed. “Hey, have you seen Ashton anywhere? He’s my partner and we need to warm up.”

Just then Ashton came running in, late as usual.

“IRWIN, where have you been?!” Coach Bradley screamed.

“Sorry coach! I overslept!” Ashton yelled back, already putting on his pads and avoiding eye contact with the scary man that is his coach. Coach Bradley never had the patience for tardiness with his players; he expected the best from them.

“C’mon Ash, let’s get going! Come pass the ball around with me.” Calum said, picking up one of the balls with his stick and throwing it into the goal. They made small talk while warming up for today’s game. They were best friends and could talk about anything under the sun, but Cal could tell Ash was just not up for it today. After a half hour of doing different types of drills, they were ready to start the game.

Calum was beginning to get nervous. This was the first game of the season, against their biggest rival school. The stands were pretty much full. UMD is a huge school for lacrosse though, so it didn’t really surprise him. “You can do this, you can do this, you can do this…” Calum chanted in his head, as he took his position in the middle of the field. He always started and he was always the player to face-off, simply because he always won the face-off.

After passing the ball around with different members of his team and skillfully avoiding JH’s defenses, Calum scored a goal. This went on for a while and by the time they reached the fourth quarter, the score was 18-3 and Calum had made 15 goals and 3 assists. With 2 minutes left, he was preparing to make his final shot, to win the game. The ball circled the goal, from Calum to Brian to Ashton to Josh and finally back to Calum. He spotted an opening, despite having two of JH’s defense players on him and he made the winning goal! He was so elated; he practically jumped ten feet into the air. His teammates ran up to him to give him a celebratory group hug and a round of ‘Way to go, Cal’s!’

He drank two entire bottles of water and then both teams lined up to exchange high fives and ‘Good games’. After this he practically sprinted into the locker room to get dressed. He was high on adrenaline after this win and all he wanted to do was take his girl home to celebrate. He gathered his things and quickly said goodbye to all the boys.

Once he left the locker room, a gorgeous girl greeted him with a beaming smile on her face. Arden is one of his biggest supporters. “Calum!!!!! You did so great out there!!!” She squealed. Their lips met and they immediately got lost in the kiss. The two stayed this way until some of the other boys came out and started obnoxiously whistling, as boys do. Calum was panting by the time he remembered where they were, so he rolled his eyes at the boys and dragged Arden back to his apartment with an arm around her shoulder.


End file.
